Dark Moon Academy
by kittylukalover
Summary: My first Fanfiction please review.. oh yeah.. the Vocaloids come later :3 Be surprise At what come next (Discontinue)
1. Prologue

**Dark Moon Academy  
><strong>Sorry.. this is my first fanfiction.. please forgive me.. Hope you review..

~Prologue~

"What the hell is wrong with you? First you set the school on fire and now you're leaving! Do you know how fucked up you are!" asked the dark haired,greenish blue eyes boy. "Just shut up.. I'm leaving for your own good... The school gonna kick me out anyway.. I bet I'm famous for destroying placesespecially the mayor's office.. and having the FBI after me isn't that bad either.. It's fun outsmarting them." said the raven color haired, red and black eyes girl."Yukino.. If you're leaving.. I'm leaving.. You need protection against those things.. I been training to be your guardian and I will do my duty." "Yuuki... You can't.. You have to be someone else guardian.. Plus you shouldn't be near me..." said Yuuki looking down sadly. "I don't care if you're the Angel of Death... I want to be by your side.." Yukino laughs as she pull out a knife and heads toward the shadows. "If you want to be my side then shut up and go back.. Stay and protect my younger twin.. We'll meet again in your dreams.." Yukino disappear. "Wait! Don't leave me!" He runs toward the shadows then stop as he hear  
>Yukino voice in the wind. "Stay and protect my twin.. I command you to stay and serve my sister need till we meet again... Do not let her suffer as I have.. Donot let the shadow world pull her deeper into the madness, Leave her untainted.. so she can rule The White world with wings pure white .. Serve her well My dark knight.. You are under oath.. If she dies.. You will pay the price... Fate is hanging over your head.. Serve me well and prove you are the Knight of Hell!"<br>Yuuki stood where he was and went down on one knee. "I promise.. I promise I'll make you proud.. I await your return..." He start crying.


	2. Luka stop Writing and pay attention!

**Chapter 1 : Luka stop writing and pay attention! **

Still don't own Vocaloids... And thank you for the reviews. I'll try to do what you ask but my computer isn't working with me.. Stupid computer.. TT_TT

"Luka… Luka.. Luka Megurine stop writing and pay attention!" Luka look up to see Kiyoteru-sensei glaring at her. "Sorry Kiyoteru-sensei…" "Next time Miss

Megurine pay attention to what I teach you. They are important to your life when you get older and IF you get a job.." The class snickers and Luka look

down blushing. "Yes Kiyoteru-sensei..." Kiyoteru sensei goes back to the blackboard and start writing the H.W. "Homework is to do problem # 1-50 odd and

# 54-70 even and tomorrow you guys have a test." The class groans and then the bell rings.

Luka finish packing when she felt a poke from behind and turn her head to see who it was. "What do you need Rin?" "Just wanted to ask if you're gonna sit

with us or are you gonna go to the library to write…" "I don't know... Maybe to the library.. I don't know what the cafeteria is serving." Rin smiles and pull

Luka to the door. "It's Tuna sandwich today, and I'm not letting you skip lunch because Gakupo and Miku are going out plus.. Gakupo is doing this to make

you jealous so don't fall for it." Luka blush slightly. "I'm not jealous. Miku can have Gakupo.. And why would I be jealous.. I dump Gakupo a month ago…"

"Denial. Luka you still love Gakupo stop denying it. It may been a month but I know you too well. You write stories when you feel emotional.. Bet that story

you were writing was sad and moving." Rin grab the notebook before Luka can put it away and read it out aloud.

_**"What the hell is wrong with you? First you set the school on fire and now you're leaving! Do you know how fucked up you are!" asked the dark haired, greenish blue eyes boy. "Just shut up.. I'm leaving for your own good... The school gonna kick me out anyway.. I bet I'm famous for destroying places especially the mayor's office.. and having the FBI after me isn't that bad either.. It's fun outsmarting them." said the raven color haired, red and black eyes girl. "Yukino.. If you're leaving.. I'm leaving.. You need protection against those things.. I been training to be your guardian and I will do my duty." "Yuuki... You can't.. You have to be someone else guardian.. Plus you shouldn't be near me..." said Yuuki looking down sadly. "I don't care if you're the Angel of Death... I want to be by your side.." Yukino laughs as she pull out a knife and heads toward the shadows. "If you want to be my side then shut up and go back.. Stay and protect my younger twin.. We'll meet again in your dreams.." Yukino disappear. **_

"Luka you seriously should be a writer... I bet you would get famous quickly... Maybe I'll be a fan too. Now let's go to lunch.. I don't want people stealing my

oranges!" "Fine.. Now give back my notebook!" Rin smiles and ran toward the cafeteria with Luka notebook in her hand. "You have to catch me first~" said

Rin loudly. "Rin give it back!" Luka ran after Rin not noticing the blue hair boy on the floor and trip over him. "Sorry! I.I didn't see you there! I'm so sorry.."

said Luka getting off him. The blue hair boy just groan and pull Luka down and hug her. Luka blush then notice that the boy was Kaito the senior that all girl

drool over plus was known as the clueless ice cream loving freak. "Uh..Kaito-sempai? .. can you let go of me?"


End file.
